New Team: Serenity
by AK74FU2
Summary: In case you don't know the names. I forgot, here they are... Mac-S872, Damien-A452, Ryan-B559, and Lydia-A274. The leader is Tom-A456, which is shown in the story. I forgot these names, so they will be on the summary. Okay, enjoy the story, be ready for anything people.
1. Chapter 1

A New Team

I was about to go to sleep, until they came, everyone was sleeping in my house, I was getting into bed last. They came, when I fell asleep, I didn't know who they were, but I hoped that I wouldn't get hurt. I was dreaming when it happened, when they stuck the needle in my arm, my dream turned black, I was now in a dreamless sleep. When I came to, I was in a white room, but I had different clothes on, last I remembered, I had my pajamas on, I reluctantly got up, when I did, a door opened, and in came a woman, who looked to be in her sixties, I kept quiet. "What is your name?" she asked me, "My name is Thomas" I told her, she smiled. "Do you know why you are here?" she asked me, I shook my head.

"You were brought here, because we monitor many people on Earth, but this isn't our reality, we came here, to find a perfect volunteer to be in a certain project." she said, "Why me? What did I want, and who are you?" I asked, "My name is Catherine Halsey" she said, I froze, wasn't she the person who headed the Spartan II program? "You wanted to become a Spartan, not many people would want such a burdening thing, but I was pretty sure you insisted on it, judging by how you wanted to be one, we chose you" she finished, "Your training begins now, starting from the basic mathematics, reading, writing, which will take you about...two years, after that you will be succumbed to augmentations. Good luck" I just stood there, thinking how much work it would be to do all that stuff, "Better nut up or shut up" I said, these two years will be most challenging.

_Two years later_

I was finished with the working with the challenging things, but I knew that wasn't the worst of it, I knew from reading so much that the augmentations were painful, but I will manage. From those two years, made me smarter than the average scientist on Earth. I began walking toward where they held the augmentations, I was nervous, I also knew that you would be in a bed for a month or two, after the augmentations. At least until I become a Spartan, I will find out what project will be in. Maybe there will be more like me, joining in the project, maybe I could make friends.

When I got there, there was an operating table, with a LOT of medical equipment, I got so nervous, but I held it in, and kept a straight face. I walked to the table and laid on it, waiting for the pain to commence. After waiting for about ten minutes, Halsey came in, and smiled, "I'm sorry, but the augmentations will still be painful, but not as much as they were back during the Spartan II program." she said, that reassured me, I smiled back, "At least I won't be in as much pain as them, but I feel for them." I said back, but she was already gone, I laid my head back on the table. A rather large needle stuck into my arm, and then I felt I pain, it felt like lava was flowing throughout my veins, I opened my mouth to scream in pain, but nothing came out, I gripped the edges of the table, hoping the pain would stop, but I knew it would be awhile.

After two hours of nonstop pain, the procedure was finished, but I was unconscious, from the pain obviously, but I had made it through. It would be awhile before I awoke.

_Somewhere else in the facility_

"Do you think he will make a good Spartan?" a man's voice asked Halsey, "I know he will be, he has spirit, and that's what's keeping him from breaking. He has a good heart, like you, he's like the others we will be sending out with him, I hope he can find friends." she said, before walking away, the larger man stayed, " Good luck to you...Thomas" he said before following Halsey.

_Thomas' POV_

When I woke up, all I felt was pain, but I sucked it up, and got up. The doctors around me were stunned to see me get up, "Son, you should really get back in bed, even with you standing up will cause you to pass out." he warned me, which caused me to get back in the bed. I was going to be in this bed for a long time.

_Back to Halsey_

"He just got up...no one has ever done that before, not even 117" the doctor said to the silent Halsey. "Good work doctor, I will have my leave now." she said before walking away, to the room of a certain person. She opened the door to see him sitting on his bed. "John...I need to speak with you about..him" she said to the man who was now looking at her. "About what?" he asked, "Apparently, our newest asset, who was finished with augmentations, got up out of bed." she said, to the now silent person.

"That is most unusual, has he been scanned? Maybe something caused his nerves to shut down." Halsey shook her head, "No, the nerves were perfect, he just stood up out of bed." The two were silent for another few minutes, "I think I know what this will mean, he might become a better Spartan than I once was... so this project will help save my team?" he asked. Halsey nodded. "The project will take him and his team back in time, during the war with the Covenant, hopefully his team will not perish, they are our only hope of saving most of the Spartan II's." she said, before leaving, "If you so choose, you could join them." ," You know I can't, spending most of my life in cryo sleep, it's taking a toll on me, but they still need to train, and I guess I'll be taking the job. But if you really say so, about wanting me to join them, I could if you so wish, the nanites in me are keeping me at a good age, but I will think of your suggestion Halsey." he said, then Halsey left the room.

_Thomas's POV_

I woke up again, feeling a better, but the pain was still present, just not as much as earlier. I got up again, and I felt great, aside from the pain in my veins and muscles, I felt as if I could run around an entire city without breaking a sweat. I walked around the facility, until I bumped into someone, "Didn't see you there, kid" a gruff voice said, "I'm not a kid, but I accept your apology" I said with kindness, if I was to be good person, I would have to start with the people around here. "Smart, strong, and has a heart, that's what I like to see in a soldier." He said, I furrowed my eyebrows, "Who are you? I never seen you before" I asked the mysterious person. "You'll know soon enough when I train you" he said, I smirked, "And I thought I was going to be trained by someone else, well, nice to meet you, my name is Thomas" I said. " Same here, kid" he said again, I groaned again, but kept to myself.

"All Spartans, report to the lobby" a voice rang out through the halls. I looked back, to see that one man walking away, I suspected him being a Spartan, so I followed him. I was led to the lobby, where there was more people, I didn't see anyone my age, I suspected I was the only one in the project.

I walked into the clearing, and stood next to someone, who looked at me, and smirked. "What?" I asked, "Nothing, I didn't know Halsey was choosing scrawny guys..." he couldn't finish, because I punched him in the face, causing the moron to fall to the ground, grunting. I stood there, looking at him with a face that said 'Don't fuck with me'. The men who were watching me, didn't say anything, until I heard footsteps. Out came Halsey, everyone saluted, and I did the same, since I could show at least some respect.

"At ease, everyone, you know about the project we are going to perform in two years." she stopped when she saw me, "I am sorry Thomas, but your team is still in recovery, I'm surprised how you're even here." she said, while smiling. Now the men stared at me, I shrugged, "What?"... "So you got up, with no pain whatsoever, right?" One guy asked, I shook my head, "I felt pain, but not as much as I expected. So I got up, and walked around. But I'm sure I'm not supposed to be here" Halsey nodded, "Yes, you were not, this is a meeting for the Spartans, who were only helping in the project, not actually being the volunteer, such as yourself." I nodded and walked away.

I kept walking until I saw a door open, on my right. I walked in, and saw it was a room, I suspected it was mine, since there was a pad on the bed, saying 'Welcome Thomas', I scooped it up, and looked through it. The device didn't have much, asides from the videos from the Human Covenant war. I always knew it was a brutal war, but not this brutal.

I set the pad down on a night stand next to the bed. I laid down on the soft bed, and fell asleep. That night, I had a dream, of my old life, the life I didn't have any more, I missed them, but I couldn't mourn my old life. Then the dream turned into a nightmare, all around me, there was ruin, bodies lined the street, I couldn't stop the carnage, ship flew in the sky, I knew what they were, Phantoms. I looked down, I saw a Battle Rifle in my hands, and I was in armor, I looked like the Master Chief's armor, just black with red highlights.

I walked down the streets, then looked into a puddle, I say my helmet, red visor, black helmet. Perfect match. I kept walking until I heard an explosion. That's when I saw a Phantom flying towards me, it stopped, and out came the Covenant soldiers. Elites, Brutes, Grunts, Jackals. I flew into cover, while they fired plasma in my direction. I began thinking my way out, I looked to my Battle Rifle, then smirked. I went out of cover for a split second and took out two grunts, before going back into cover. I refrained from reloading, still having plenty of ammunition, but every bullet counts. I grabbed a grenade from my hip, primed it and threw it out towards the group, hearing the screams of the grunts exploding, and the elites yelling out in pain, at least I took out one Elite. I looked to my TAC-pad, and opened it up, all I saw was a list of all the UNSC weaponry, curiously I pressed MA5D and I felt a weight on my back, I reached back and in my hands was the weapon I pressed.

I went out of cover again, taking out another Elite, I had no idea how I was doing this, but I was impressed by my skills. As if I was born to be a Spartan. I looked through my current inventory, and took out a plasma grenade, somehow I knew what to do, and primed it, and it stuck to a brute, and exploded, consuming all off the enemies closest to the brute. Now there was three left, one elite and two jackals. The jackals had their shields of course, but I came prepared, I went out of cover once more and shot the elite, the barrage of bullets impacted its shields, they soon failed and the bullets impacted the elite's skin, killing it almost immediately. I primed my last grenade, and threw it at the jackals, it exploded taking one out, the other one was stunned, it being farther away from the explosive.

I went out of cover, and ran at it, I took out a wicked looking knife, its curved edge glimmering in the night. I grabbed the enemy by the neck and stabbed it in its neck, and ripped it out, blood gushed out, some of it went on my armor, making it more deadly looking, especially in the night. Then a blinding light consumed me, then I was in my room, gasping for breath. I looked around, everything in its place. I got up, and put my clothes on, wondering when I would get my armor. I stayed in my room, until I heard the intercom come online. "Attention, Project volunteers, report to the lobby, only Project volunteers are to report for their training." I got up and walked out of the room, heading to the lobby.

When I got there, I found others like me, then I saw a familiar face. I ignored the thought, she was here, and I have no idea why. I walking to the end of one line of us. I stood up, and out came our trainer. He looked to be in his thirties, but his eyes looked to have much more wisdom than usual. "Okay, let's get down to business. My name is John 117, I will be your trainer for this project. I know some of you know who I am, but get those thoughts out of your head, you'll be having a rough two years of training, do I make myself clear?" He asked us, "Sir, yes sir" I said, along with the others. This was going to be a long two years, but at least I will have time to try and make friends.

**This is chapter one, it came to me, and I had to write it. I hope you like it. All except for Halsey, John117, are OC's, my OCs. This was my idea. I hope you like it.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Training

"Alright, trainees. Today, we will test your strength, not in fighting, not that yet, but you will be doing an obstacle course that not only will test your strength, but it will test your reflexes, get through the course, and then you'll be done for that section on training today." John said to each and every one of us, I was standing there, not saying anything, for I knew it would be bad. I kept quiet. "Alright, get on your training armor, and meet me outside." he said before leaving, I went to my locker, where my armor was, it didn't look like the armor I saw in my dream, but armor was armor.

After I was finished with putting everything on, I headed outside, where we were to meet the trainer. I was the first there, since I was kind of eager to get started. "Alright, since you're first here, you'll get to start the course early, okay?" I nodded before walking to the start. "Okay...go!" I bolted to the first obstacle, a wall, I jumped, not making it all the way, having to climb the rest of the way. I got over pretty quickly, the next obstacle was getting through a path correctly, or you'll be thrown out and you'll have to restart. There were devices in the wall, if you were unlucky, it would hit you and send you flying. I ran, then stopped, letting the device come out before me, I continued doing this, I was running so fast, that I could only rely on reflexes, instead of sight.

I can see, it's just that I'm running so fast, I don't have enough time to notice the devices, my reflexes will take care of that. Next was a block in the air, not too big, but heavy enough to take you down, I had to get this right, to catch it and push it back up. I slowly went up to it, getting ready for it, it fell, I caught it, but it was heavier than I expected, it took a lot of effort, but I managed to get it back up. I ran to the finish, I thought the obstacle would go longer, I shrugged and waited for the others, I heard a couple grunts, signifying some of them not making it past the devices. I chuckled, until I saw the first person to make it past everything.

It was someone, but the helmet was blocking my view, I had mine off. The person took off the helmet, it was some guy, but I didn't know him. "Sup" he said, I nodded, not saying anything. "So the trainer let you go early?" I nodded again, "You don't talk much" he said, "Oh, I talk, just not as much as I thought today." I said. "Name's McLain, yours?" he said, "Thomas" I said. "Well, if there will be a day where we will be good friends, then I'll be waiting for that day." he said, "Yep" I said back. The next person to get through, I have no idea until he took off his helmet. Sandy blonde hair, "Hey" he said, "Yo" I said, Mac stayed quiet this time.

The next was some other guy, brown hair, a small scar on his cheek, probably from something I don't know, of course I don't know him at all. "Made it didn't ya?" he nodded at my comment. "Well, considering the fact that I almost got crushed by that block, I'm just fantastic" he said sarcastically. I laughed, "Yeah, same here. I knew what I was up against, but I didn't know it would be that heavy, until it fell on me." I said, with the others chuckling, with me doing the same. We were having a good time, until the last one came out. The last took off the helmet, revealing not a guy, but a girl, the one I saw during the reporting from our trainer yesterday. I turned to my new friends, and held out a hand to all of them, "Friends?" I asked, they all put their hands together, the girl walked to our group, and put her hand on the others, "Friend" she said, before sitting on a bench next to us.

"What are your names, I didn't ask yet" I said to the two guys, "My name is Ryan" the brown haired one said, "I'm Damien" the blonde one said.

"Alright people, time for the next part of training." the trainer yelled out, we all got up, and walked to him.

"I know this is hard work, but you'll be pushed to your limits, and I _will_ keep that order placed on you five." he said with eyes meaning 'You better not fail, or you'll regret it'. I nodded, while gulping, this will be tough.

_One year later_

Everyone was doing a lot better, I broke the record on the obstacle course, but that was just one course, there were hundreds more, I broke some record on a few of them, but not all of them. So were so big, you'll be taking an hour to get through if you didn't know what you were doing. I knew what I was doing, as well as the others. I was currently in a brawl with Damien, with a knife that would push into the hilt, and cause the armor to lock up. He had the upper hand because he was faster than me, but I was stronger than him.

I had me currently in a head lock, I did a counter, and got out of his grip, I took out the fake knife and stabbed him in his chest. His armor locked up, and I won. "I win again, Damien, you might have better luck next time." I said before walking off, to sit with the others. "Nice job Tom, you won again" Mac said sarcastically, it was true won against everyone except for Ryan, for his speed and strength, like me, but more advantage goes to him, and the girl, she never told her name. She will soon enough, that much is true.

When I sat down, I didn't have enough time to react, then I was thrown to the ground, recovering quickly to dodge her blow, apparently she want to spar with me. No matter, I'll win, but I had a sense of worry, I never sparred with her, she might be better, considering the fact that she threw me before I knew it. So she must have stealth with her, but what else is there? We circled each other, I was calm, but she was tense, fists clenched up. I waited, and waited until she would go first, eventually she got impatient and charged, I ducked and rolled quickly, and grabbed her foot before it hit me, and threw her across the arena, though she landed gracefully, as if she was never thrown. She recovers quick, and I need to be prepared with that.

We continued to circle each other, waiting who will break first. As usual, she did first, I was rolled and attempted to grab her foot again, but I guess she wanted to do the same thing, but ready this time. As I grabbed it, she already had a grip on me, throwing me across the arena, talk about a total backfire. I recovered, to see her running at me, I smirked, I charged her, and jumped, and had both of my legs around her neck, swinging around and once again throwing her, but this time, she threw farther. Crashing onto the concrete, I cringed, even though we were in our armor.

I walked away, knowing I won, but as usual, the other wasn't finished. I turned and waited for her to throw a punch, I wanted to try this, since I saw it in a movie once, I waited until the fist was in the right spot in order for me to make my move. She punched, but then I lifted my hand and caught it, it was a tense moment, since I had to get it right, if I didn't then I would be stumbling back from such a punch.

I slowly twisted the arm, causing her to kneel down, to keep her arm from being twisted too much. I knew what I had to do, I clenched my fist, and put a punch on her helmet, not too hard but hard enough to make her go down, I let go right as I punched. I stood there, looking down at the downed Spartan, I knelt down and held out a hand. "You need back up?" she nodded and took my hand, and I pulled her up.

We both walked back to the group, we were still training, but we had an hour left, I decided to spar with the dummies. I did a pretty good job, since I was stabbing all the right points that will cause certain death. Training was soon to be done, but I didn't care, I had my friends to hang with.

_The next day_

I woke up, to find the alarm on, another drill. I got out of bed and ran to my locker, and quickly put on my armor as quickly as I could go. As I got out, I was the first out, as usual, I was always first for some odd reason. I didn't know why, but it was getting old, so I walked back into my room, and waited for some others to go out, I waited for like 30 seconds before walking back out, to find almost everyone out. I was second to last, which was better than being first.

"Decided to wait an extra minute huh?" Ryan asked, I nodded. "It was getting old for me to be first every day." I said.

"Good work everyone, you were quick to respond to the drill, we will be running this drill twice every week." our trainer said, though most call him the Chief. But I want to stay to trainer for now. We all saluted, and stood quietly, "Ok, trainees, today will be like yesterday, sparring, and war games." I liked war games, I won most of the times, sometime we split into two teams, sometimes one against four, but most of the times, I won. But there was that one person who is always after you. She still hasn't given out her name. We were all wondering why, we didn't have a clue. We all got ready for war games, this day it will be me and Mac, against Damien and her, what could we call her?

I went to the table where we get ready for war games, I grabbed a Battle Rifle, I always favored this weapon, it was a great weapon, my other weapon would be a magnum, we always switch the ammunition to the paint ammunition, stings like a bitch, and locks up your armor. Mac had an MA5D, and a magnum, same ammunition as usual.

We started on a simple map, but lots of good hiding places to ambush someone else. I knelt down. waiting for my first victim, and it was Damien, I snuck up behind him, and aimed my magnum, whistling, I shot him, he didn't have a chance. I heard firing from behind me, I ran to cover, but not without casualties on myself, my foot got hit, why the foot, I needed that.

I took out my battle rifle, and aimed. I shot the three round burst weapon at her, but missed. She was always quick on her feet. If there was a sniper rifle on the table I would've taken it, but no, there was none today. I turned around, and ran, I needed to find a more suitable position, "Mac, where are you?" I said into my comm. "I'm perching as usual, you know me." I looked up to where he usual is on this map, but he wasn't there, "I'm in a different one, just to make it a surprise, you want me to shoot her? I would love to do that, can I? Please..." I shook my head, "What do you have? DMR or the rifle." I asked, "Just the DMR, not too damaging, but enough to be a bitch to you. Alright I have her in my sights...umm, she has active camouflage." I stood there, the camouflage was it. I would most likely lose this one, no doubt." But I had to keep going, like I always do.

I kept walking, until I was grabbed from behind, I knew it. Lost this one. I was shot by the magnum. It stung really badly, but I managed, I was only shot in the head, I could've kept going had not this ammo be the newer type. The older only locked up that one part. I was left lying here, while hopefully Mac will succeed. "Hey Tom, you out? I think she knows I'm here." Mac said over the comm. "I'm here, and yes I am out for the count, I didn't even know she was there." I said chuckling.

"Uh oh, she saw me... she's shooting at me! Damn, I'm having a good showdown, but I don't have optic camo, I'm screwed aren't I, of course I am, I lose every time when going against her." I hear Mac complaining.

I lied there, until I heard gun fire, hopefully it was from Mac's gun. "Attention combatants, the winner for this day's war games goes to Red team." I let that sink in, well, we lost, but I'm not upset. It was a good run today. Now for sparring, I wonder who I'm going against this time.

_One hour later_

We were ordered to keep off our armor this time, I guess I'm alright with it, though now I'm starting to be fond of the armor, I like wearing it. But back to business, I was on my way, until Mac bumped into me, "See you in sparring, if I'm against you, better be ready for a beating, I'm going to get you this time." he said, always thinking he can get me.

When I got there, everyone was already getting ready to spar, and so was I. I finished getting ready, to find that my opponent is going to be my trainer, I gulped, my trainer was standing there. "Thomas, today you'll be sparring with me, you've bested everyone here, time you fought someone more your caliber, that is, if you are ready?" he smirked, I kept my composure up, I'm not cocky, but I might as well look strong. I got into the arena, we circled each other, watching our movements, who will break first, for a half an hour, we kept circling each other, I was patient, so was he. I was starting to wonder if we will even spar, but I pushed that thought as I saw him charging me, but I looked how he moved, he was going in quick and clean. Planning to take me out before I have time to react, though I had a small window, I had to get it right, just to not get caught by him.

I prepped myself, I rolled out of the way in the last second, and attempted to take him out while his back is turned, but I was still not as good as him, and he grabbed me and flipped me over and I hit the ground hard, winded. I got up, I slowly stood up to find him standing there, I suddenly had something happen, everything was going in slow motion, I took it to my advantage and ran at him, but he seemed too slow, I grabbed his arm and used his weight to help me fly past him taking him to the ground.

Everything began to go in regular speed again, I looked down to see my boot on his chest, keeping him down. I got off, worried I did something wrong. "I'm sorry" I said, "Don't be, you did good, you achieved Spartan Time, now, who's next.

I walked to the group, feeling proud, I knew about Spartan Time, it was Spartan's greatest advantage when in heavy conflict. They all were congratulating me, I looked back to see my trainer talking to Mac, then they got ready, I watched them spar for more than ten minutes, and Mac took him down, he said that we were beginning to learn better and faster, beginning to learn more about the abilities of Spartans. We were getting better, soon we will achieve anything. This year will be a good one.

**End of chapter 2, I know there's some parts that are confusing, but bear with me, I'm trying my best, since no one is giving me advice, all I'm getting is advice from my cousin, so far, this chapter he helped me out on. I thank him.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Time for work

I woke up, once again, I knew what day it was, it was the day where I would finally find out what this whole project is all about. I get up, as usual, get ready, and walk out of the room. I walked down the hallway, until Mac and Damien joined me, soon afterwards Ryan and the mysterious person who _still_ hasn't given out her name. We all walked to where we would be briefed on the situation. "Hey Tom, what do you think this whole project is? I think it's something that will send us back in time or something." Ryan said. "Looks like we'll have to find out, now will we Ryan?" I said back, while still looking forward. Not noticing our trainer following us, not secretly, more of a follower who keeps watch.

We finally get there, to find an empty room, we stood there, looking completely confused. "Wasn't this the place where we were supposed to go?" he asked me, I shrugged, "I don't know, dude, all I know is that we may be in the wrong room." I said, before turning around only to be stopped by the door, closing before I could walk out. "Good evening Spartans, I assume you wish to know why you are here, well let me explain." Halsey said, coming out of nowhere, "You are in a project that will send you back in time, finding and making sure that most of the Spartan's that lost their lives, we wish to let them keep their lives, by sending you five in. John here, will join you, he won't attend in combat, he'll be your adviser when it comes to things you don't know about. Problems that only he knows how to pass." she said, before stepping aside, with a light revealing five sets of armor.

We stood there staring at them, I looked among the five sets, I finally spotted mine, the one that was in my dream, I walked over to it. I hefted it up, and set it down, as did my other friends. I looked over myself, I didn't have my suit on, I looked around, and finally spotted it, I grabbed it and pulled a curtain around me, I soon had it on. Then came the hard part, putting on the armor, this armor was harder to put on, since it looked more complicated. Once I was done, I looked at myself in the mirror, and I looked badass, pitch black, with red lines on every edge of my armor. I looked to the others, Mac had olive green armor, with black lines running down the chest plate, seemed to fit him.

Ryan had blue armor, with even darker blue highlights along the shoulders, gauntlets, and chest. I didn't know what to call her, we were still trying to figure out what to call her, after all of those years in training. She had grey armor, the shoulder pads were angular, while mine were smooth. Damien, well he had purple armor, I don't know why, but he seemed to like it. I shrugged it off, I grabbed my helmet, and put it on. The HUD came online, reading a full shield bar, health bar, with a little circle on the side, if I looked close enough, it resembled a Spartan with a jetpack on his back.

Curiosity had the better of me, when I activated the jetpack, I started to slowly lift off of the floor, and then landed back down on the metal floor. "Sweet." I said, before looked to where I last saw Halsey, she was standing there, smiling, along with our trainer, well he wasn't our trainer anymore, he was our adviser to know what to do, and what not to do, in order for the past to not be too screwed with. No one would want a different future. Then I thought of something... how are we going back in time?

"Halsey, how are we going to go back in time?" I asked her, "Easy, we have found a Forerunner shield world, but this one had a device, which created a portal, to the past, we gathered what data we could. We created another one, but in the form of a slip space engine, it will only have one charge, then it's useless. Kind of like a one way time travelling device. Once you go back, you can't go forward again, you'll have to fight the war, and I do hope you survive. But what am I saying, of course you will, you had enough training to survive." she said, before leaving the room, with us following her.

"So when you said you created a device with the same properties as a time travelling into the form of a slip space engine, what ship will it be on?" I asked her, "The engine is now on the Spirit of Fire, which will be your ship for your journey back in time." she said, which left me speechless, I knew about the Spirit of Fire, lost during the early year of the war. But what about its armaments, it's an outdated ship, but those thoughts were thrown out the window when I saw it. It looked like it was rebuilt, with parts from a Forerunner dreadnought, well mainly it's weapons, and engines, but what of the reactor that was keeping the ship running. Is it Forerunner too? "It looks like it was rebuilt with Forerunner ship parts melded with it. What of the engine running the ship? Is it Forerunner?" I asked. "Why yes it is, Captain Cutter will be commander of the ship, since he and his crew was stranded on a shield world, almost delaying their age. We found them two years after the war. Cutter was pleased to know the war ended. He agreed with this project, he said he was willing to serve humanity, since he wasn't able to during the war." she finished, she was talking while we were walking all the way to the ship. By the time she finished, we were already there.

The ship was magnificent, it looked like it could take on two Covenant super carriers and leave with barely any damages. By the looks of its armor, it is reinforced with Forerunner composite alloys, third of the weight of UNSC armor, and a lot stronger. It would surely make the ship very maneuverable, during heavy combat. "The UNSC Spirit of Fire, one of the UNSC's only ships to have been rebuilt with Forerunner resources, we were lucky to get the ship, since this project was going to make them disappear forever in that time zone. But they were merely being sent back is all it was.

I looked over to my team, then back at Halsey. "Am I the leader of the team?" she nodded, "Plus, we never named your team, name it as you wish." she said to me, I nodded, "I want to call us... Team Serenity". It was said, I was now leader of Spartan Team Serenity. I looked at the ship, "When till departure." I ask, "Well you don't have much time, which will mean now." she said, but I was already walking to the ship, my team following me. We were the team whom were to keep Spartans who lost their lives alive. I was thinking hard, wondering what I will face, when we go back.

I was already in the ship when I stopped, I looked at a map of the ship, I looked at it for more than ten seconds before walking to the bridge. Still my team were following, of course they were, I turned around, looked at her, "What is our name, you can't just hide it, we're going back in time, if we are to survive, we must call each other by our names." I said, "My name is Lydia" I nodded, before continuing to the bridge. On my way there, I spotted John, or Chief as most others called him. I nodded at him, he did the same back.

Once I was there, I looked for Cutter, I soon spotted talking with one of the men who worked the comms. "Captain Cutter" I said saluting, he did the same. "Welcome aboard the Spirit of Fire, Thomas is it?" he asked, I only nodded. "Well just to inform you, we are going to the year 2525, before the battle between the Commonwealth and the Covenant frigate, where Sam 034 lost his life. We are to remain unseen until that happens. Don't worry, with this new technology compared to the tech we had in 2525, we would be invisible to bother enemies." he said, before the ship rumbled, obviously the mission has started. I walked to my team, "Strap in guys, I heard that the time travel will get rough." I said before walking to an empty seat, and sitting down.

The ship went out into space, as I looked out the front window. Soon an alarm went off, designating that the ship will go back in time, since the whole going back in time thing will be like a slip space travel. Only more bumpy and risky. I got ready, then I saw the portal open, we went in, I blacked out before I knew what happened.

When I woke up, all I was on the ground, no rumble, no tumble, I got up, seeing we were already out. I looked out the window, we were behind a ship, I knew it was the Commonwealth. I stood there, waiting until that frigate would appear. Till then I had nothing to do.

**Sorry for such a dumb ending of a chapter, but I had to end it. Also...sorry for making the chapter not as long as the last two chapters, I was tired when I wrote this. So review if you can.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Saving Sam 034

I walked down to the armory, just to equip myself with weapons, of course I had my TAC pad, but unlike my dream, it wasn't a storage device. So I had to get weapons the old fashioned way. On my way, Mac and Damien joined me, "SO what exactly are we doing here?" Mac asked, "We are going to save Sam 034, he lost his life on a Covenant frigate, his suit was damaged, and he was unfit to return to the ship. He managed to hold off the forces on the ship, but sacrificing his life in the process." I said, which was enough to keep him quiet, letting it sink in. I was already at the armory when I finished explaining the situation.

The timeline stated, that the frigate will appear in ten minutes prior to our time. So I had plenty of time to pick out what weapon I will bring. I chose a Battle Rifle, I liked it, I chose to, not because I liked it, but because I didn't want to reveal one of the Forerunner weaponry we have on board. My secondary was a Magnum, classic load out for most UNSC personnel. I looked over to Mac...with a Suppressor, I pointed at his weapon, which he looked at me. "No, we can't bring that, we'll save them for a better time, no matter how affective they are." I said, to the now down upset Mac, "Awwww" he groaned. I chuckled, I looked to Damien, who was just not setting down a Binary Rifle, looking away as if nothing happened. He knew what I was meaning when I was talking to Mac.

"Where are the other two?" I asked to Damien, "I don't know, maybe there's another armory in the ship." he said while shrugging. I shook my head, Ryan better not be messing with the crew again, an alarm went off, signifying that the frigate appeared. I ran out of the armory, with the other two, soon after while running to the bridge, the other two decided to join us. I kept going until I found Cutter on the bridge overlooking the battle. "Tom, you are here for orders, are you not?" I nodded, "I want you and two team members with you, it's a frigate, so choose now, we don't have time." I nodded, "Damien and Mac are going with me this time." We then ran to the airlock, and crammed into it. "You guys have your jetpacks on right?" I asked, to the nodding Spartans.

"Get ready, guys" I said, I pressed the button, and we were sucked out into space. I activated first and blasted to the Covenant frigate, it took a full minute to reach it, when it did, me and my team activated out magnetic soles on our boots. I thought about what the enemies in there will think when they hear three clanks on their hull. When we hit, we began running along the hull, looking for an opening, we found a window. I fired into it, and stepped back, letting out the inhabitants of the room. They all were squirming, until they were shot by Mac and Damien. I went in first, followed by the other two. "Cutter, when the frigate is destroyed, make sure I'll have a good coffee waiting for me." I said, "Roger that Tom" I nodded before taking my Battle Rifle off of my back, readying it. We hid in the room, I walked over to a panel, and pressed a button, and sure enough, the window closed, using the armor layering. I turned the air back on, letting the atmosphere do its job, before opening the door. I stuck my head out, seeing dead bodies, I lifted my hand, pointing forward, signifying that we go forward to the engine room. Where Blue Team would be, I hurried over there, I couldn't let Sam get hit by that plasma shot, my shields can take it, but he can't.

Once I got there, I saw the group holding off the enemies, when I saw Sam, his suit wasn't damaged yet, then I saw the enemy wielding a plasma pistol. Charging the pistol, I ran at Sam, the shot rang out, I got to him in time, the shot hit my shields being them down by 35%. I stood up, the shields were flaring, so they could be seen by the unshielded Spartans. I shot the one that shot that gun, he went down. I moved forward, with my team going with. We were taking down enemies faster than they could even shoot one shot. I ran out of ammo for the BR's magazine, switching to my Magnum, I shot the Elite in the head, purple blood and brain matter on the wall afterwards.

I walked back to the group, before aiming my Magnum in a random direction, shooting a hiding grunt. I did all of this within a minute, Blue Team was staring at me. I slowly walked back to them, with my two buddies following, I looked to the missile they had begun to arm, though it wasn't armed yet. When I looked back, Master Chief wasp pointing an outdated looking pistol, but this was 2525, of course it was. I lifted my hands, as an act of surrendering momentarily, "Whoa there, no need to do that, we're the good guys." I said, but as usual, the MC wouldn't have it. "Who are you? what are you wearing?" I shrugged, "Tom A456, this here that I'm wearing is the Mjolnir Mk VIII". Then that's when the Chief became confused. "The Mjolnir Powered Assault armor we have is Mk V. How is there a Mk VIII?" he asked me, I shook my head, "That is classified, I'll arm the bomb, you leave, understood? I'll reveal all of this later. Now before more Covenant come by for a visit, I suggest you leave. We'll take care of this." I said, which to me, sounded quite professional.

Chief lowered his pistol, but I knew he was still ready to pull the trigger. The Spartan II team left the ship, I looked to the bomb, and put my hands together, and cracking the knuckles in an outward motion. "Let's get this done with, Mac, Damien, head back to the ship, I can take care of this." I said, I began pressing buttons, I began starting the armed sequence, once it was done, I got up and ran to a window. I shot the glass, and I was sucked out, luckily the missiles in the room were somehow still on the grounds, but no matter.

I activated my jetpack and flew back to the ship, since it was invisible, I found Mac and Damien floating there, "Guys, why aren't we going in?" I asked the two, "Cutter said to wait until the frigate exploded, whatever that means." Damien said. I shook my head, and watched the frigate, it was in battle with the commonwealth, but it soon stopped by the missiles finally detonating. It was a magnificent sight, "yay, explodie bits!" Mac yelled, I agreed with him, I used to say explodie bits, when during a movie there would be an explosion.

The Spirit of Fire, finally un cloaking itself, we headed to the airlock, the door opened, and we went inside, the air was still in zero g, then the gravity went online in there. I landed swiftly, while Mac smashed onto the floor with Damien on top. Both were groaning, but the door already opened, and I was out of the door. I walked to the bridge, where I found Cutter talking with Ryan.

"Captain Cutter, mission accomplished." I said, while saluting. He did the same, "Sooner or later, we'll have to tell the Captain of the Commonwealth..." he said, I nodded, "I told Master Chief that I will tell them soon. I guess now is the time to start?" I said, Cutter nodding, "Sergeant, hail the Commonwealth, before it leaves." he said, soon enough a picture on the screen flickered. Soon revealing the captain of the Commonwealth. Commander Wallace.

"Who are you? I don't recognize the ship you command." he said, wanting an answer. Sighing, Cutter had to tell them we were from the future, it would change history, but it's for the best. If they were going to win the war, they were going to have to tell them. "I am Captain Cutter, of the UNSC Spirit of Fire, we're from the future". A long silence was held for about a minute. "But...that's impossible. How are you able to do that?" he asked. I stepped in, "Cutter, I'll take this one." he nodded. "There was a reason we came here. My team and I, are involved in a project, we were chosen to be sent back in time, to save the lives of the Spartans that lost their lives, and that means you Sam, you were going to die, had not I and my team get involved. You were to die on that ship, you got wounded by an overcharged plasma shot, damaging your armor, rendering it useless to get you back to the Commonwealth. I saved your life, be grateful. But back to topic, we're from the year 2561, on a mission to help turn the tide of the war." I finished, all of them stared at me, not the crew of the Spirit, but the other crew.

"How do I know you're not lying?" he said, I sighed, knowing this would happen. "John, get up here. These guys aren't convinced." I said into the comms. Soon enough the Master Chief was on the bridge, looking at himself, but our MC looked more mature, older and wiser. "Master Chief Sierra 117, sir" he said, in his usual salute with the saying.

"Tom, I don't think this will be a good idea, seeing myself will bring a lot of attention." he said in his monotone voice of his. "Don't worry, once this is over, we'll be gone. Out of their hair, we're here to only save the lives of Spartans. Who's next on the Spartan saving list?" I asked him in a whispering voice. "We can't save all of them, we mainly came back to save my team, I have no knowledge of the other Spartans. Perhaps that file Halsey gave you will provide the answers you seek." he said. I walked out of the bridge heading to my room, where the file was.

**End of chapter 4, sorry for making the ending no good, but I wanted to finish quickly.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Okay... who's next on the list... hmm, it says here that two Spartan II's were onboard this ship. But where are they?" I said, looking through the list containing the Spartans that lost their lives, but there's no data to tell when they died. I can't figure out which one to actually save, the closest one I could find that had a date would be Spartan-023 Daisy, she died somewhere between 2526 and 2531, but what year exactly. I thought about it, and left the list on the bed, I just couldn't figure out who to go for first. Sure it's easy, well somewhat easy, due to our shielding, the Spartans in this time zone had no protection against plasma fire, mind us.

I sighed, we had to figure out who to go for, I walked back to the bed and started looking more closely. I kept looking through every Spartan's page, and I found out that there won't be another Spartan death for another two years. Looks like I do get a break. I set the pad down and walked back up to the bridge to inform Cutter. When I got there, he was still talking to Wallace, commander of the Commonwealth.

Right when I entered the room, Wallace was on a subject that I didn't want to answer. "I see your Spartans seem to fit in here, what is the situation for your position back in time?" he asked me_, didn't he already hear why we were here? I guess not, may not be blind, but he's deaf and dumb_ I thought. "We came back in time, to save the lives of Spartans that lost their lives during the Covenant war, I just checked the list of KIA's and there won't be another death for at least another two years." I said, "How can you be sure the dates you have are accurate?", I shrugged, "Well, I am from the future, with a list of Spartan II deaths in my possession. Is that good enough?" I asked him back.

"Well, you do prove a point on that one. So Samuel 034 was on that list?" he asked me, I already knew that Sam was in the bridge on that ship, why wouldn't he? "Yes, he was. But I suggest that you send your Spartans on this ship, I'll make sure they won't die. Unless they don't want upgrades? It's their choice, not mine." I said, waiting for an answer.

Wallace went over to a comm, and spoke into it. "Attention Spartan Blue Team, report to the hangar, your escort will be coming to pick you up." Wallace said, I turned around and walked to the hangar, and when I got there, the pelican was waiting for me. I walked up to it, and gave it a gentle pat, a great contraption. I went to the back and opened the ramp, walking up it. I went to the cockpit, seeing there were no pilots, I went into the seat anyway.

I started the pelican and lifted off the ground, half of my team was in here, well I didn't know at first, until Mac came around, almost causing me to lose control. I gave him that look again, saying 'Do that again, and you won't live to see tomorrow'. It made him go to the back once more. walking around, I steered the ship around and out the hangar, I slowly turned as I go, admiring the Spirit of Fire, I got back on task and flew to the Commonwealth. I flew around it trying to find the hangar, I spotted it and headed for it. I slowed down the ship, and touched down, I soon saw Blue Team, in outdated looking armor, didn't looked like much. I pressed a button, and the back ramp opened, allowing the Spartan team to enter the ship. They looked at the interior with awe, I guess they were used to seeing not much in a pelican. But this was a future pelican, from 2561, which made it more powerful, more able to withstand attack from the Covenant, and faster.

I flew the pelican out, and I decided to have fun, since the Master Chief was behind me looking out the window, I looked at him. "Sup" I said, but he kept silent. "Okay, keep silent, as if I never said anything." I mumbled while I flew the pelican, I decided to go full speed, since the Spirit was still a ways away from us. Soon I was going so fast, that it made the Master Chief sit down. I snickered, finally I found a way to make the Master Chief go away.

I slowed down to land in the hangar, once I touched down, I pressed the button to open the ramp, and another to shut down the ship. I got out of the pilot's seat, and exited with my team, well half of my team. The other half, I have no idea where they are. Lydia and Ryan are gone again, what is with them and not being around? "Damien, walk Blue Team to the armory, don't let them touch anything until I get there." I said to him, now saluting, I saluted back.

I walked down the hall, wondering where the two were, I always called my team members by their names, not by their number, they were friends, we all were starting to get along so well. We all could have looked to be related, by how we treat each other. For another ten minutes of walking around the ship, I heard Ryan's voice on the comm, "Tom, where are you? We're waiting for you in the armory." he said, "Oh come on, I've been looking for you two for the past ten minutes." I complained then headed back to the armory. Once I got there, the Master Chief was walking around the armory. "Master Chief and Blue team, the reason I wanted you to be here, is that we can give your armor upgrades, I know we don't have enough to fit every Spartan II, but Blue team will have to do for now ,yes?" the four nodded. "Now then, I have some things that will make your armor resistant to most Covenant fire, I will have to ask you guy to take off the armor, so the engineers will do their job." I said, gesturing over to the hurogok.

Blue team finally had their armor off, that is until John came into view, the two Master Chief's looked at each other, one young, the other was older, since John had nanites in him(Forerunner make), which made him looked younger, but his eyes held pain, strength, others will be able to truly tell what's exactly in his eyes, me? I have no idea what his eyes tell me, all I could get was the pain and strength. Don't blame me for not reading someone by their eyes.

The Hurogok took the armor, and began taking it apart with amazing speed, though Blue Team seemed unhappy that their armor was being taken apart, but they knew it was for the better. Once the armor was done, the team seemed happy with the modifications. Once they donned their armor, an orange glow enveloped them, they all seemed nervous about it, not knowing what it was. "Don't worry, it only your shielding coming online, the shielding will protect you against common Covenant fire. Though your armor may look the same, its hardware is modified drastically, making it more advanced than the Spartan armor of this time zone." and with that, they all seemed ok with it.

"I'm only letting you have the armor modification, the weapons I cannot give, ONI will be on us if they find out you had help from a future source." they all nodded at this, they understood the politics. "Okay, now that's all done with, you wouldn't mind going back to the Commonwealth, we will still be with you, just under ONI's radar. We will be with you guys everywhere, I and my team, will join you in every mission you take on, though I will always be somewhere else, I wouldn't want to be caught by ONI through your helmet cams." I said, once they were all gone, I headed back to my room, I needed some rest, I'll most likely be on a mission within a couple days, or maybe a couple weeks.

This is going to be interesting throughout the next two years, I should know, I am a Spartan from the future, the best savior the past can get.

**How was it? It may have been a short chapter, but it gets better, I'm afraid I will have to do another time zone skip, I have little knowledge on Blue Team's missions, I will have to skip to Harvest, where Daisy 023 was confirmed KIA.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Daisy 023

A warthog drives onto the scene, with me and my team, heading to the city, to provide covering fire, without them even knowing it. I was checking my Battle Rifle for any mishaps, good thing there was never any in the first place, but always helps to make sure. Mac and Damien were still a little down they still couldn't bring the Forerunner weapons, hell even I was getting a little anxious to use them. But we had to wait a couple to at least the year 2542, that's the closest year where we can use them. Why that year, I haven o idea, but it was the Master Chief's orders.

"Alright men, we're going into the city, to provide covering fire for the marines inside, they won't know it will be us, but we'll know who they are. Among that group is Spartan 023, or Daisy as most would know, especially the Chief. Now get ready to go into hell again boys." I said, while getting ready to jump out of the warthog, we parked it in hiding, so when the marines here would leave, we would be on their tail, making sure they don't fail in getting off the planet. I won't let them die, I can't, my duty was given to me by Doctor Halsey herself.

Once the warthog stopped momentarily, we got off, while Lydia drove the warthog behind rubble. I raised my BR55, and walked forward, I heard gunfire ahead, so we had to make this quick. "Men, let's move, but more quickly, possible more quieter as to not get the enemy's attention." I said, Mac raised his hand, "Yes?" I said, "But wouldn't they know where we are when we start shooting at them?" he asked, I didn't think about that, it would raise alarm in that group we're keeping safe. "We're going to have to risk it, if this mission is to be complete, is should be done by any means possible." I said.

We continued walking until the sound of firing increased its volume. We moved as fast as we could, once we got there, we were hiding and seeing if Daisy reached the group yet, thankfully no. We all aimed our weapons, and fired with deadly accuracy. Of course I got the most kills, we all joked about that, reminded us of the games we played before we were inducted in the project. I reloaded my weapon, and continued firing until all of the enemies were gone, then Daisy came upon the scene. I knew the skills the Spartan II's had, they could sense things from a distance, and no doubt she can sense us.

"Men, let's move positions, we don't want to get caught no do we?" I asked, whispering. They all nodded, and we moved spots, but unfortunately, the group we protected began to walk out of the city. We headed back to the warthog, waiting until they get their own, when they did, we followed behind by at least a quarter mile.

_Daisy 023_

Daisy was on the gun, but couldn't help but wonder if they would ever make it off the planet. She began firing at the cliffs, taking out the enemies on them. Grunts were firing at the warthog, mostly the gun, but the metal material providing as a shield was holding. "Don't slow down" she said, before looking up at the sky, to see a Pelican, "They're here" she said, before watching the ship take out the enemies on the opposite side of the bridge.

_Tom A456 (Me)_

"Shit" I said, warthog was going faster, but ours was much faster. "Go as fast as you can Mac, we can't lose them." I said, I was in the gun. We suddenly were met with a huge burst of speed, due to the engine the warthog had, completely rebuilt and modified to suit our needs. We reached the bridge quite fast, we were halfway across the bridge when the pelican landed. "No, we have to go faster." I urged, this was getting close to when she got shot by that needler.

We reached her, just before getting shot, I jumped out and tackled her. The needler round shattered harmlessly on the ground. _My mission is not over._ I thought before turning around and firing my BR55 at the enemies, "Get to the Pelican, get off the planet, it's your only chance, Daisy." I yelled. She seemed to not be responsive, but just enough to dodge shots, "WHAT DID I JUST SAY, GET ON THAT DAMN PELICAN!" I yelled even louder, she seemed to get the memo, the enemies began shooting the fuel rod cannons at the pelican.

I kept firing along with my team, Mac was hit, but doing fine by the looks of it. I aimed at a fuel rod wielding enemy, I fired at all of the FR enemies, until they were all eradicated. Te pelican is safe, my mission is complete, well almost, the finishing part was to get off the planet. Our pelican was on their way, but it passed the other one, since our pelican was at least thirty years more advanced, it would still be an eye opener. We waited, but not without being engaged again. "Men, cover the pelican..." A needler hit me in the arm, rendering my firing useless. I fell to the ground, Mac came to me, and pulled me against the railing of the bridge. "I'm fine, keep covering the pelican." I said, looking at my BR55, I raised it with one hand, I guess I'm not useless yet, I aimed, kind off sloppy, but fine aiming. I took out at least five enemies, mainly elites.

I decided to quit the firing, I was somehow getting tired, I don't know what a needler shot would do to someone, because whoever was shot by one, never lived to tell the tale. Right now, I'm starting to lose consciousness, I looked over to the team, all doing well, I tried waiting until the pelican got here. But I blacked out before then,

_Mac A536_

Mac was firing an MA5D, then looked over to his now slumped over Commander. "Shit, guys, the Commander is down. Cover me." he said, before running over to his Commander, checking his pulse, thankfully he was alive, just blacked out. He looked at the needler round in his arm, most likely a deep puncture wound, he'll survive, it's just a shot to the arm, that was still bad, but luckily it wasn't as bad as a shot to the chest. But what really got him, was that his shields didn't protect them, they couldn't have just shut down. He was confuse, but the pelican had arrived, all of this happened in at least ten seconds.

Mac picked up the Commander, and pulled him to the pelican, the other members of the team were watching intently at the commander. They were not worried, more like concerned. He pulled his leader to a seat, and strapped him in. The commander would most likely not wake up for awhile.

_One hour later; Tom A456_

I finally woke up, my arm feeling better, I looked around the room, finding myself in the medical wing of the ship. I got out, not feeling an side effects when doing so. I walked out of the room, and went down the hall, I was partly dazed, from what I could gather as I walked. I went to my room, seeking comfortable sleep rather than sleep in that other room. I practically fell onto my bed, _At least Daisy is safe, my mission is complete, but there are other Spartans out there, needing saving._ I thought before going to sleep.

**Yes, another short chapter, but I never said I would make this story a 100k word story, but who knows, I was thinking ahead, to when I finished this story, basically ending when the Halo explodes, sending Chief into space on a half of a ship. Then next story, which will not be for awhile, will be about when Me and my team will go out looking for the chief, along with some Spartans joining us. They will most likely be the ones my character saves. Don't worry, this story will not turn out into a Mary Sue, there will be failure, tragedy. Stuff like that.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Cal 141

**Chapter 7 of the story New Team: Serenity. I promise that probably this or the next chapter will be long. I can never get enough ideas to keep the chapter going. If this ends up short, then that would mean that this story will not be a long one, but I'm new, you can't blame a newbie. I couldn't figure out when she died, so I made up the date. Don't blame me for not knowing, I get all my info from Halo Nation, even the site can't tell what date exactly, so I guessed. Enjoi.**

_March 7, 2534 UNSC Spirit of Fire_

I woke up once again, looking around the room, my data pad was next to me. I picked it up and looked through the archives, _Who's next?_ I thought. I kept scrolling, but there will no deaths for at least a month. We couldn't go after every Spartan, but we could save most of them, the ones that went missing, I wouldn't know where to look until then. Even now, I have no idea if the team is even existing yet. Grey team disappeared, but there was no date of when they disappeared, so scratch that one. After saving Daisy, I realized that another Spartan was aboard that pelican, though he never became an actual Spartan, instead became a marine.

I kept looking through the list of Spartan II's, none came up that were going to die soon, I miscalculated on the one month thing, I hated it when I messed up on predicting dates. The next death wouldn't be for another ten years, I sighed "This is going to suck." I said to myself. I will most likely be in cryo during the ten years, to keep us going. I walked to the bridge, finding Cutter as usual in his captain's chair. "Sir" I said saluting.

"Yes, Spartan?" he asked, "I looked at the data twice, and I'm afraid the next Spartan death won't be for another ten years. I'm guessing we're going into cryo?" I assumed,

"I'm afraid so Tom, you've had your first try during the first two years on waiting for Daisy's time. But ten years will take a toll on you once you come out. John will be joining you in cryo, he is valuable for these missions. It's your choice to allow him on your next mission, he will prove to be a great asset should you say yes." I nodded, "That would be acceptable, but I'm still wondering, how did my shields not protect me from that needler round, the shields should have held." I said to him, "I don't know, Forerunner tech is still new to us, there will be flaw like that, I hope it doesn't get you killed." he said solemnly. I nodded before leaving the bridge.

I put my hand to the side of my ear, where my communicator was, "Team Serenity, report to the cryo room, we'll be going into cryo." I said, before continuing to the room. There I found John already readying himself for the cryo sleep. I joined him in getting ready, I was all done, so was my team, whom I failed to notice them entering the room. I took a look at Ryan and Lydia, they always disappeared for some reason, I didn't dwell on the subject, our mission won't be for awhile.

Once I entered the door already began to close, I was always nervous when going into cryo sleep, it felt cold, unforgiving. But I was not nervous enough to try and escape, I can handle myself, I looked over to John, he wasn't nervous at all... it was obvious he did this several times. No doubt being used to it. My eyelids began to close, I allowed myself to relax, let the coldness take its toll on me. I was soon in cry sleep.

_June 23 2544 UNSC Spirit of Fire_

I woke up, already feeling the freezer burns, but I held in the urge to get out as soon as possible. I waited until the door opened, and slowly walked out, as if not affected, John looked at me with those eyes of his, I can never tell what they are saying. But his expression was saying that I can handle myself pretty well, I smiled at that, so did John, I always thought he would be not that social, but I guess now that the war is over, he has time to socialize. I'm actually glad for him, I didn't mind this new life, I seemed to like it better than my old one.

I went over to him, and stood next to him, leaning on the wall, waiting for my team to come out. I checked the date, it was June 23, I went to my room, and checked when Cal died, and it said that she died from a Jiralhanae using a Gravity Hammer to the head and shoulder. I started reading the document, it explained of their mission. I was soon lost in a whirlwind of images that I was making up to try and make the document more understandable.

Cal-141, a Spartan II was accompanied by four ODST's, but one of the ODST's died in orbit, due to a collision of an asteroid. The other three were safe, but one of them, which contained an ODST named Cortez, hit a rock on impact, sending the pod into a pond, which in the process damaged his oxygen tank, now trapped and possibly suffocating, the others searched for him, before finding the pod in the pos, one of them tried to get in, but the Spartan went instead, since being taller than the others.

The Spartan grabbed the pod, and used her superior strength to throw the pod out of the pond. In the process of getting the ODST out, he seemed pretty mad about being thrown around. I chuckled at that, and continued reading.

During their mission, which consisted of a day's worth of hiking, they found ruins, not Human or Covenant, possibly Forerunner, or maybe from ancient space faring Humans, no one knew. They were confronted by a Brute, which Cal handled swiftly, I was amazed at her strength in catching a down swing from a gravity hammer, a remarkable feat for Spartan II standards. After a brutal CQC match, the brute ended up falling off the waterfall.

The ODST who was thrown off was holding onto the water fall from a rock. Cal quickly caught him before he could fall. They continued onto the sniper spot, once they got there, Cal took sniper position, but before she could take the shot, the Brute chieftain came back from the dead, and took out Cal with one swipe with the hammer. Dutch, another of the ODST's killed brute.

Cortez took off the helmet, revealing a woman, instead of a man. I stopped reading, already know what was left, I now knew what to do, like John told me, information is your greatest weapon, I took him for granted, he is a great mentor, the best I ever had. I left the room, heading to my team mates, to tell them of the plan. Once I reached the bridge, my team wasn't there, so I checked somewhere else, I checked the armory, all I saw was Mac, fiddling with the Suppressor he always liked. "Mac, do you know where the team is?" I asked him, who was ignoring me, he had his helmet on, but I was guessing he had his music on again.

I sighed, and went over and slapped his helmet, most likely expecting him to be out of his zone, "Hey, boss. Watcha need?" he asked me, "Where is the rest of the team?" he shrugged, "I don't know, why didn't you use your comm thingy on your helmet?" he said to me, I completely forgot to use it, I put my hand to my head, "Spartan Team Serenity, report to the armory, now" I said, with a hint of urge. I needed them here, so we can discuss the mission, though the mission won't be happening till at least a week.

We were already in slip space, and have been in it for awhile. I waited for the team to get here, and they did, ten minutes after I called them to report here. "Where were you guy?" I asked, quite pissed, "Sorry, sir, we were sidetracked." Ryan said, "Don't give me that bullshit, I waited here for ten minutes, I don't think I'll be in a good mood, we have to work out the being late crap, or you won't be in any missions, just me an Mac will go, do I make myself clear?" I said, in a more serious tone, they all nodded quickly.

"Now, I called you all here, about Cal 141, a Spartan II who perished on a sniper mission on a minor prophet, we are to go in, kill the brute, and get out. If things start to go south, then we will keep watch of them." I said, "But what do you mean, 'if things go south'?" Lydia asked, "Simple, if the brute is thrown off the waterfall, then we will have to keep watch of the group, until that brute arrives, but we will kill it before it gets into the cave." I said, they all nodded, before saluting.

"Good, we still have at least a week, before we go on this mission, so either train or go to the shooting range. I need to gather more data on this mission, have a good week, Spartans." I said, before being stopped by Mac, "I want to spar, boss, mainly to kick your ass." he said, in that attitude of his. I shook my head, "Ask John, I'm sure he'll give you a nice beat down, I can't right now, maybe in a day or two." I said, before watching Mac leave the armory to find John.

"John?" I said into the comm, "What do you need, Tom?" he asked, "I was wanting to make sure if you wanted to be on this mission, it's your choice, I won't force you to go." I said, waiting for an answer. "I will go, but you and your team better stay in line, I don't want to have to save all of your asses." he said, "Well, I'm kind of mad, since my team doesn't seem to get the concept of 'as soon as possible', they were ten minutes late." I said, "Well, you will have to be hard on them, take some privileges away from them, make them know that you're still in charge of them." he said, "That actually make a lot of sense, well I hope it works, next time I won't be easy on them, except for Mac, he's the only one who actually get the point." I said, "Well, then he can have privileges, or make him your second in command, in case you're incapacitated, or not available. He can take command of the team." I smiled at that, "That is a very good idea, thanks John" I said.

"No problem." he said, before cutting off the connection. I walked to my room, _If I'm going to be a good team leader, I will have to make some changes._ I thought before going in and taking a nap.

_June 30, 2544, UNSC Spirit of Fire, Mission launch: 2 hours_

I already had my armor on, and checked for an inconveniences, thankfully there were none, I looked in the mirror once more, I still admired the armor, it saved my ass many time, except that part about the Forerunner shielding still messing up, causing them to shut down momentarily, hopefully it won't get me killed.

I looked to my team, them already done checking and running diagnostics on their armor, I look to John, already in his famous armor, it still resembled the Mk VI, he wore during his time against the Didact's armies. Even the Didact himself, the armor didn't have its signature dent on the right side of his armor, I didn't want to ask him of Cortana, she was gone, but he seemed to take it pretty well, he's still in service, his mental state is neutral, hopefully nothing will alter that.

"Ok, I will start off and John will do the rest. Today, we will attempt to keep Cal 141, a Spartan who lost her life, during a sniping mission, to kill a minor prophet, who is in command of all of the Covenant's supply transit. I have no more further information, John, will you continue?" I asked him, "Yes I would like to continue for you..." he continued, I waited next to the pods we will be dropping in, we were already next to the planet, but we had to wait, until the other pods launched.

I saw them launch, "Guy, they're launching, get in your pods now" I shouted, before getting in one of them. I pressed the button, and I launched, closely followed by the others, I was already strapped in the seat, we were to land a couple miles away from where the death occurred, but a meteorite hit me, luckily these new EVA pods were so resilient, they could survive entries even on a wrong angle. I was in a spin, the spinning was too much, and I blacked out.

When I came to, I wasn't in my pod, I was on the ground, being looked at by the ODST's and the Spartan. _Crap_ I thought, I won't be able to make my way out of this one. I got up slowly, looking around, the radio started to buzz, and static. The I heard Mac's voice, "Tom, what happened, I saw your pod hit by a meteorite, are you okay?" he asked me, I knew Mac would look out for me, like I do him, we have each other's backs. We're kind of like brothers. "I'm fine, Mac, apparently I've been found by the group we were protecting." I said, thought the external speakers were off. My helmet was sound proof, I liked it that way. Great way of cussing someone out, without letting anyone around notice.

I got up, and the Spartan her sniper at me, "Identify yourself, now" she said, surprising the ODST's, "She's a chick? I thought she was a man." one said, while another elbowed the guy who said that. "My name is not important, I need to get back to my team, pronto." I said, before walking away from them. "Stop, or I'll shoot you" she said, "No you won't you don't want to attract attention, let me go, and you'll live." I said, I cringed, I already said enough. _Crap_ I thought. "What do you mean, I'll live?" she asked, I turned around, "You'll die on this mission, I was on this mission, to make sure it doesn't happen." I said before running away, I checked the nav marker, which led to the location of my team members.

I ran for a full hour, until I found them, they were all waiting for me, "You idiot, we have barely any time to keep up with them, they are ahead already." John said angrily, "Well, in case you didn't notice, I was hit by a fucking meteorite, landing right in front of that ODST group." I snapped. I walked on ahead, already mad, I had to keep my cool, not wanting to lose it.

I looked back, they were still following, I went up the mountain, overlooking the ruins that were in the documents. I used my helmet's binoculars to zoom in to look at the scene. I saw the Spartan II just throw the Brute off the waterfall. Then she walked over to the edge, picking up an ODST. I got back up from my crouch position, I kept walking to the sniping spot, but we will be on top of the cave, hidden from site. Where we will wait for that brute.

Once we got there, I climbed up the staircase, which was easy, being seven feet tall an all. I finally reached the top and climbed up further, to hide from the group, which were not that far from us. "Guys, hurry, they're coming." I said, they hurried up, and we waited, soon the group were already inside. But when we saw the brute, he was accompanied by two more, all of them being chieftains, "Shit, this will be fun, won't it?" I said sarcastically. John grunted, before getting into position to drop down ad tackle one of them.

I dropped down, landing on the one with the missing eye, but I wasn't so lucky, he threw me forward, landing in front of the sniping group, I quickly got up, them all looking at me, "Don't sit there, kill the prophet, we will take care of the brutes." I said, only to see the Spartan once again looking into the scope, before firing, I ran back at the brute, group, whom already wounded Ryan, a gravity hammer struck his side, he was leaning on a wall, firing shots at the brutes, bit he was using a Boltshot, the Forerunner pistol.

The brute slowly began to dissolve into orange matter, then nothing was left, save for a gravity hammer.

I run at the two remaining brutes, but one was killed by John, with just his fists, I ran at the final one, this one had its back turned, I jumped on top, then started to stab it on its back, greatly wounding it. But it grabbed me, and threw me off the cliff, I thought I was going to die, as I watched as the cliff was starting to grow farther and farther. Then nothing.

**BIG SURPRISE, I had to make some drama, to keep the story going. Don't worry, I'm still alive, just greatly wounded. I will have the next chapter soon coming. I hope you like it. REVIEW.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**This is the chapter 8 rewrite, I hope it was better than the last chapter 8. I put too little in it. So be ready for something different than what you read the last time.**

I woke up, only to find myself on my back. I had a horrible pain in my side, I checked the armor diagnostics, to check out what damages my body sustained. Surprisingly there was none, probably from landing wrong. I got up, and checked my surroundings, nothing but trees. I slowly got up, then noticed my BR55 on the ground close to me. I walked over to it, and stooped over to pick it up. Thankfully there were no damages to this gun, the older models would've broken on impact. But it's tough casing protected the entirety of the weapon.

I looked around once again, getting a layout on my surroundings once more. I checked the date, turns out I've been unconscious for over a day. Perfect, my team and John are most likely gone, thinking I'm dead, but why didn't they look for me? I guess there were more Covenant in the area, they had to leave me. I wonder how Mac must be feeling. We were like brothers, him thinking I'm dead must devastate him. I checked the ammunition I still had on me. I had at least enough to hold off half an army, which is quite a lot. I looked forward, then started my journey to finding a way off this planet.

I then though about the ruins, they could possibly help me in finding a way off this place. The ruins don't look advanced, they looked more like from the Greek era, where mostly everything was stone. I checked my NAV unit, saying that the ruins are about half a day's walk from here. Figures as much, I started walking in the direction to the ruins. I hated the forest, not because it was scary, but most likely because it would be a sniper's delight if there was one out here. So many trees, with so many branches. I could be picked off at any moment.

On my way there, I was met with a Covenant group, about five Grunts, two Elite Zealots, perfect, just fucking perfect. There was a Brute, and a Jackal. I checked my grenades, two frags and a plasma grenade. I threw my frags first, since the plasma would be most helpful. Luckily the grenades managed to take out the Brute, and one Zealot, and the whole amount of Grunts. I knew the gunfire would attract attention. But the Zealots didn't know where I was. I activated active camouflage, and snuck up behind the Elite, his armor was an older model, most likely the one that couldn't detect camouflaged enemies.

I took out my knife, a pretty big one at that. I slammed the blade down in the side of his neck, up to the hilt. I ripped out forcefully, splattering purple blood on the Jackal. The blood must have gotten into its eye, so I ended his life quickly. Once the group was dead, I heard voices, most likely more Covenant. I activated the active camouflage and fled behind a tree. I watched from a distance, and looked to see four more Elites, two minors, one major, and the last two were more Zealots. I began wondering if the Zealots were the Elite's best. But I killed the last two with ease, if they were the best, then I felt sorry for the Elites, because at some points, even Elites would fear me, if they knew I was here. I threw the plasma grenade, and it stuck to the Zealot, what a great throwing arm I got, the other Elites didn't have time to jump out of the way. The blast consumed them all.

I began walking away, only to have a needler round glance off my shields. I turned ever so slightly, to see a Grunt holding it, strange to find one holding another specie's weapon, they usually kept to their plasma pistols. I took out my Magnum and shot it in the head, while doing so I imagined confetti popping out, and hear kids cheering "yay!". I began my walk to the ruins, while being confronted by other Covenant groups along the way.

Once I got there, I was not even exhausted. It being obvious, I keep forgetting that I was a super soldier. Thinking I was going to run out of energy sooner or later. I looked around the ruins, strangely I found no Covenant here. As I walked further into the ruins, I found dead Covenant bodies everywhere, I looked more closely, and found that they weren't killed by bullets. All I saw were burn marks, there was something else here, if it killed this many Covenant, then I would be pushed a bit to hold against whatever was here.

The Covenant looked to have put up a fight, figures as much, since the Covenant didn't seem to know the term 'aim', yeah I insulted them for their horrible aiming. I didn't include the Elites, they actually had good aiming. I started walking further, until a stone wall began to move, but it turned out that only a piece began moving. It revealed a doorway. I ventured deeper, into whatever this place was. I turned on my helmet lights, illuminating the hallway I was in.

For what seemed like hours, which were only about 45 minutes, of endless walking. I was met with a hangar of some sort, with vehicles I had no knowledge of, they looked very close to human make, but I never knew of models like this. Until it hit me, this was a hangar for the humans that fought the Forerunners themselves. I walked along the catwalk, looking at the ships. I found one that closely resembled a Prowler, I picked it. But I still had to figure out what caused all of those death, then again I would rather leave than finding out something that could kill me too.

I entered the ship, it was at least twice the size of the Prowler I knew of, walking down the hallways that led to the bridge. Thankfully human nature back then still had the same language. Once I reached the bridge, everything seemed to turn on, blue lights began powering on. I heard a voice on the comm, _Who dares... a Human, my my, you Humans never changed in looks. I almost mistaken you for those blasted monstrosities outside of this facility._ it said, "Where am I? How is there a facility underneath the ruins above?" I asked, _This facility belonged to your ancestors, from over fifty thousand years ago. This planet once belonged to them, until the Forerunners devolved them. Luckily they never found this place._ it said, "What about this ship? Will it run? I need to get off this planet." I said, _I am dreadfully sorry, the power core of the ship has deteriorated, you must find another one in this facility, there is one in a cryo storage container, but the container is on the opposite side of this facility_ the voice said, I walked out of the bridge.

I left the ship, and continued down the catwalk, I began wondering how I was supposed to carry a power core to this ship. Then I started looking around, apparently there were cranes that seemed to be in working order.

I still continued, after about ten minutes of looking, I finally found the container, it was small, about the size of a car. I opened the container to find the engine in there, looking brand new. I left the box, and looked for a way to bring a crane over. There was a panel on the side of the railing, and I took control over the crane, somehow I knew exactly what to do, as if the panel is telling me what to do.

I clamped the crane onto the core, and I pressed a button, and the crane left to the ship, I ran to keep up, and I soon saw the ship, with the top of it open, I saw the old core, and it looked like it would explode, that was until the alarms began blaring. That couldn't be good. _Hurry Human, the deteriorated core will explode in an approximately five minutes. The ships core should be installed now._ the voice said again, I was already inside of the hip, and began to run to the bridge. Everything seemed to glow brighter, and I sat in the chair, then I realized something. There's no way for me to fly such a big ship, _If you don't mind, I would like to take control of this ship, to ensure your survival. One human can't simply fly this space craft._ it said, before I activated the magnetic plates on my back, to keep me in the chair.

The ship started to rumble, then I saw the ground above me move slowly. The hangar was under the ruins the whole time, soon the ship began to speed up, the facility already beginning its lockdown procedures, to keep in the explosion as best as it can. By the time it exploded, we were already out in space, I was amazed at how fast this ship can go. I looked into a NAV map on the ship, then I looked up the UNSC Spirit of Fire, it didn't show up, I looked up and around the place. _Human, you will have to input the data of the ship. In order of this ship to locate it._ the voice said, I didn't bother to ask its name, I imputed the data needed and soon the beacon, indicating the location of the Spirit of Fire.

It was in a star system, not identifiable. "Does this ship have Slip-space capabilities?" I asked, _Yes this ship has the ability to travel over two thousand light years a day._ I had a hard time believing that, the Spirit of Fire couldn't go that far, it could only go about nine hundred light years. This ship can go twice the speed. I started to input the coordinates on the Spirit of Fire. Soon a large portal opened, and soon... I might see my team again.

**How was that, I know it's hard to change to one idea to a completely different one, but hey, maybe the ancestral ship will be an asset to the UNSC. Review please, and tell me if I changed too much.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 of New Team: Serenity... starts off after the events of Chapter 8... enjoi...**

I went around the ship, engine room, armory, practically everything in the ship. What made me want to do this, I wanted to see if this ship will be worthy in fighting in a war. I was walking into the armory, when something caught my eye, it was glinting off the light of the hallway. I walked toward it, it was small, round, and it closely resembled an Elite's energy sword, but it looked more angular, not too rounded. Plus where there were symbols, instead there was writing. I looked more close to figure out what it said, _Mark 32 Hard Light_, curiosity got the better of me. I switched it on, and a large orange blade pooped out, it didn't have the two prongs like an Energy sword, but it had only one, it gave off a low hum as it was swished around by me.

I walked into the armory, then looked to see a small box, I looked inside, filled with certain items, I removed them, then I used the sword once more and instead of slicing the box, it vaporized it. Well, to make it more easy to understand, it caused the box to turn a bright orange color, then it was gone. I was already starting to like this sword, I looked at the charge level, but there was none. I got really confused, then I thought up a possible solution to this. What if this sword no longer had a battery, but instead it drew power from the armor of its wielder. I turned it off, then put it on my thigh, the magnetic plates attaching it to it.

I walked to the bridge, where whoever that voice is, was controlling. I walked to the captain's chair, and sat down, since I'm the only one on this ship. "Hey, I never got the ask... but what am I supposed to call you?" I asked the voice, _Just call me Xeno, everyone half a hundred thousand years ago did _he said, I nodded, then took out the sword, "What would this thing be, I know the name, but I had a theory that this sword draws the power from my armor? Or is it my body?" I said, _The Mark 32 Hard Light Sword, you have theorized correctly, it does draw power from your armor, but the creators were so skilled, it can draw only up to .32% of your armor's power input._ he said, which left me stunned, I looked back down at it, this could be my weapon, no replacements, no recharges.

I thanked him and put it back on my thigh plate. "How much longer until we reach the Spirit of Fire?" I asked, _My apologies, but it appears they have re-entered Slip Space, I am coordinating their exit... they will be exiting over a planet. Coordinates are already on the map._ I looked at the galaxy on the map, zooming in on the planet. I looked at the planet, already knowing what it was. _Reach... why would they go there?_ I thought. Then the beacon that showed where their exit would be, disappeared. "What happened to the exit point?" I asked, _They have exited from Slip space early, why.. I do not know._ I thanked him once more, then walked out of the bridge, we were still in slip space, I was surprised at the technology that humanity's ancestors possessed, this type of technology would be helpful.

I stopped in the hallway, thinking about why the Spirit of Fire stopped. Then I realized something, _Something must have stopped them... but what?_ I thought, I walked back to the bridge, not knowing how much time is left, Xeno said it would take at least thirty minutes, which was impressive. Considering the feats of humanity long ago. I walked around the bridge, until the alarm sounded off.

_Human... the ship you requested finding, has found us._ Xeno said, "I thought you said we'd reach them in thirty minutes." I said, _My calculations must have been off._ he said, I sighed, then walked to the captain's chair. I was still wondering what my team will think of me being alive, after this whole time. They did leave me, not even bothering to look for me. But I couldn't blame them, the planet was infested with the Covenant.

"Can you hail them?" I asked, _Yes, wait a few seconds... they are now receiving the hail_ he said, "This is Captain James Cutter of the UNSC Spirit of Fire, identify yourself." he said through the radio. "I thought I would have a warm welcome, I guess I'm always wrong aren't I?" I said sarcastically. "Tom... we thought you were dead, how are you alive. That brute threw you off a two thousand foot cliff, not to mention you hit almost every rock on the way down." he said in a shocked tone, usual to find that tone when someone comes back from the dead.

"Well, I guess you guys didn't have enough time to **look** for me down there. By the way, where's the team?" I asked, "They are on a routine mission. They will be back soon." I nodded, "I'm going over onto the Spirit of Fire." I said, before closing off the connection. I got up, "Xeno, you can keep watch of the ship, will you?" I asked. _Yes sir._ he said before I walked out of the bridge, it felt kind of good, but strange at the same time, my team thinks I'm dead, and I going back onto the ship I was once on.

I walked to the hangar, to see if there was at least a drop ship, there was one. It looked very different from the Pelicans, it was a little bigger. I shrugged, walking to the ship, I walked to the back, where I was looking for a button or something to open the ramp. I guess there was no button, so I kept searching around the sides, until my hand swept over a small discolored part of the side. Opening the door, _Cool, sensors_ I thought before walking inside. I was beginning to think that whoever had this ship, must have left it in a hurry. Weapons littered the floor, I walked past all of it, heading for the cockpit.

I sat down, looking at the buttons, unsure of which one to push. So I decided to yolo it and pressed a random button. I sat there, until the engine started. I sighed, thanking whatever god was out there that kept this ship from possibly exploding. I took the controls, and... well tried to fly out, but resulted in scraping against the side of the hangar. Jeez, this was like the first time driving an aircraft, but this was at least better than the first time. That time I ended up crashing the thing.

I aimed outside of the hangar, and flew out, which I was kind of surprised, this ship could outfly a Pelican. I turned the craft, aiming for the Spirit of Fire. I went forward, then circled around the big ship, and landed in the hangar. The crew member looked at the drop ship with amazement. I can already see scientists walking to the ship. I quickly got out, and went to the door, this was mine. No scientist would tarnish this beautiful ship with their tools of ruin.

I got out, when they reached the ship, I pointed to them. "Don't even think about it... this is mine... mine." I said, I'm already attached to this thing, I have no idea why, but I freaking love this thing. I watched them walk away, then I walked to the bridge, but not without putting a hidden camera on the hull. To keep watch of the scientist who might come back. I reached the bridge, where I saw Cutter in his chair, I walked to him, and waited for him to say anything. "I'm glad you're here Tom, your team should be coming back by now." he said, before I saw a disc of light appear, and out came a pelican, **(In this story, pelicans now have Slip Space capabilities) **where the team was in.

"Sir, with all due respect, what if they get the wrong idea about the ship I came in?" I asked, he shook his head, "I already informed them of the situation, but they don't know you're here." he said, smiling. "Well, it would be nice to surprise them, would it not?" I said, he nodded. "Well, I'm already betting if the scientists are already inspecting my ship, I seem to have a great liking to it now." I said, Cutter laughed. "Well, I'll make sure they don't ruin your ship." he said, I nodded. Before the door opened, which revealed the team, and John.

They all stopped in front of me, either they were frozen by some type of freak accident, or they are too stunned to see their team leader still alive. "Well, hello." I said, smirking. They starting moving to me, I guess it was a good thing to say that this was kind of like a reunion with a missing family member.

"It's good to have you back Tom, now I'm wondering about that ship in front of the Spirit." John said, "That right there, was my ticket off the planet, the AI controlling it said that ship was from 50 thousand years ago." I said, "That should give us an advantage, in the war against the Covenant."

"Who's next on the list?" I ask, they all look at me as if I'm crazy. "You just get back, then you're wondering who's next?" Ryan said, I nodded, "Yeah, so?" I said before walking away from the group.

I left the room, but not before contacting Xeno, and asked him to follow the Spirit of Fire wherever it goes. So now, wherever the Spirit goes, Xeno will go.

I went to my room, to check who's next. I reached for the data pad, and looked through the list, I looked at the death date of Solomon-069, apparently he and Arthur-079 died during an attack campaign against a Covenant fleet, to rescue Dr. Catherine Halsey. I checked when it would happen, since this year was 2544, to this day, when that day came would not be for at least two months. I dropped the data pad onto the bed and walked out of the room.

I started having trouble focusing on all of this, so much war, so much death, I can easily handle all of that, but I still can't grasp what is bothering me. I shrugged it off, I knew those things tend to get you killed. I walked towards the bridge, seeing if my team was still there, thankfully they were, in which they were talking, socializing.

Me, being the person who ruins gatherings like this, stopped them from their conversations. I like socializing, though not as much as them. "Guys, I checked out our next Spartan, actually two Spartans, their names are Solomon-069 and Arthur-079." as I said it, John stiffened, I knew those two Spartans were a part of Blue Team, at least I think they were.

"Though, due to the date it says, we won't be going in for about two months, so this is the time to relax, or to train. Whichever you so choose to do." I said, before walking back out of the door.

_Two months later_

"Okay, team, we are currently hidden from sight, we will go in EVA Booster Frames, though these are more powerful, but are still prone to fire, so don't think all high and mighty, I don't fancy losing a team member." I said, standing in front of a holo table, showing a hologram of the fleet, but there were no ships marked, though we were only here to keep them alive.

"Okay team, you have your orders, let's go." I said, leaving the room with them following me. John didn't want to go this time, I didn't force him, this part in time was when he lost two of his friends. I walked to the hangar, well a smaller one, where the EVA's were.

When I got there, I found mine, it was the same color as mine, which I liked. I hopped on, and waited for the others to attach their armor to the Booster Frames. The radio crackled to life, _Spartans, the moment we break contact, commence operation. 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, launch_, at that last word, the Booster Frame I commanded flew forward, I had exceptional experience with these things, but I was not dumb enough to crash on something.

The Booster Frames we used, had a form of cloaking, so we could stay undetected, we waited for the Spartan II team to arrive. And in a few minutes, they did. I engaged the thrusters, propelling forward, along with the team behind me. We flew behind the other team, to watch their backs.

The Seraphs arrived, and began letting loose their weapons. Luckily our Frames didn't use bullets anymore, instead the guns used miniature Gauss rounds, each bullet impacting anything would give an unnatural amount of damage to whatever they hit.

The Seraphs didn't notice us, until we opened fire, destroying the fighters before they could even shoot a round. One of the Spartan II's looked back, who appeared to be Kelly-087. Most Spartans called her the Rabbit, for she was the fastest of all Spartan II's. But us Spartan V's were made to equal the Spartan II's, but as I came to realize that just me and my team are the only Spartan V's. This project was made under surveillance of ONI, which was an incredible feat, there are always ONI agents everywhere.

But back to the task at hand, I hacked into their com channel. Listening in on the conversation. "I got a signal" one said, which turned out to be Solomon. "Hold on, Solomon, wait for the Chief." Kelly warned. "No time, I'll take my chances." then that's when I got into the conversation.

"Wait, don't these cruisers are all traps, don't do it." I warned, "Who the hell are you, and why should I listen to you?" he asked, "Because, just trust me, don't do it, these ships are just bait by the Covenant. They knew you were coming. They prepared for your arrival." I said, shooting down another Seraph.

"I'll trust you this one time, but nothing after wards." he said, "Good, you just saved your own life." I said, before getting to the rest of the Spartan II team, Kelly was back with the Chief, with Arthur by her side. _I'm hit_ Kelly said _I'll hold them back_ Arthur said, I didn't have enough time to warn him. "No, no, no, no, no..." I said, _I'm losing it! Agghhh!_ Arthur yelled, I saw the explosion, _Arthur!_ I heard another voice yell, I shared the same feelings, I may not have known Arthur, but it was my job to make sure he didn't die... and I failed.

"No turning back now." I said to myself. I pushed past the redlines of the frame, jetting towards the flagship of the fleet. I flew past Blue Team, I looked at the pad in front of me, _Gauss cannon: 100% charged._ I pressed the trigger, releasing all of my missiles, not the ones Blue Team currently had, more powerful ones were in their place.

I fired the gauss cannon next. "Sir, what are you doing! We were supposed to not interfere with their mission, just cover them!" Ryan yelled. "There's no turning back now, Ryan, I didn't have enough time to reach Arthur, I failed the mission." I said, cutting off coms.

I got out of the frame, and jumped off, letting the frame act as another bomb for the super carrier. I didn't have a bubble shield, so I would most likely have a hard landing. I momentarily blacked out, when I woke up, I was surrounded, but it was nothing I couldn't handle.

I jumped on top of a Brute, with my knife out already. Stabbing him in the neck, and violently pulling the knife back out. I took out my BR55, and began killing all of them. It's not my job to save Halsey, but Blue Team's job, I killed them all in a matter of minutes.

That was when Blue Team arrived, I turned around, and saluted before walking to a hole in the hull, Ryan was coming up in his EVA, I jumped out and grabbed the wing in the last second. I kept my hold until we reached the Spirit. I let go, and floated towards the hangar, and landed swiftly.

I ignored everyone, and went to my room. Grieving was not a good thing, but I had no time to do anything else. I fell onto my bed and fell asleep, hoping that what happened here, would not bother me in the future.

**Okay, I was tired when I wrote this, I didn't put much detail in the ending part, so don't be all butt hurt. Reviews would be nice though, I will be making the next chapter soon. Don't you worry.**


	10. Sorry people

**I am sorry people, but time is my enemy, so there might not be an update as soon as I thought. I'm deeply sorry for this problem I am having. This story will stay alive, I promise you.**


End file.
